Dominique Quintessa Reine Dieudonnee Rosenblade
Name: Dominique Quintessa Reine Dieudonnee Rosenblade First Appearance: "Meeting the New Girl" born: Undetermined Date, Undetermined Year (17 years old) Relatives: Undetermined Wealthy Parents, Undetermined Possible Brother Groups: '''Wo Shing Society '''Position: Recruit Personality Dominique is a technopath, one who can interact with and create technology with her mind. Being a DJ, she specializes in sound and lighting equipment allowing her build large stereo systems and complex lighting fixtures from seemingly innocuous pieces of scrap. Construction of these objects is entirely thought-based, so no soldering tools or tools of any kind are required. Due to her exposure to anime and video games, she has somewhat of a vivid imagination and has successfully attempted to make weapons on several different occasions making many different kinds of ranged weapons from sonic pistols to bass cannons. She has some experience in enhancing melee weapons with sonic or vibratory qualities like vibrating blade swords and sonic-punch brass knuckles. The quality of the items she makes depends entirely on the quality of the objects used to create them and her typical scrap-based contraptions don’t tend to last more than a few hours to a few days. Dominique herself is no weapons expert and tends to stick with what she knows, usually enhancing speaker equipment to give off deadly blasts of sound waves and avoiding the use of guns and swords. Plot overview Dominique’s parents were a pair of famous rich American business owners in France. Her exposure to European culture was the catalyst to her love affair with loud, pounding eurotrance and DJing. Being the daughter of a rich couple, all of her needs were met and her parents bought her anything she wanted, which would eventually lead to the perfect cover for her technopath abilities. Her technopathy first became apparent to her when she was 9 years old and somehow managed to convert her mother’s convection oven into a giant subwoofer. From that day on, Dominique’s whole of existence would be dedicated to music and music paraphernalia. Whenever she would come home with large amounts of stereo equipment made from yard-sale scrap, she would simply explain to her parents that they had bought them for her a long time ago and go about her way. By age 14, she was one of the best DJ’s in France and even had an amateur radio broadcast set up in her room made from a coffee table, two television remotes and a radio broadcast dish. However, the constant pounding music coming from the club retrofitted out of what was once the little girl’s room quickly took its toll on her poor, aristocratic parents, and by age 17, they had had enough. So, two weeks after her birthday, when the party finally ended, Dominique was shipped to the orient to finish school wherever it was they had bought tickets to. It just so happens, that the school nearest to the location just happened to be a school for students with strange abilities and quirky personalities. How convenient to the plot. As the darkness descended on Hyakuji, Dominique chose the path of light without a second thought as she imagined she would have trouble getting any work or decent press if it was dark and no one could see her cute face. (Yes this is her usual train of thought)